


Moonlight for One

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grief/Mourning, Immortal Merlin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:51:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Merlin visits the lake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight for One

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the kmm prompt: "Arthur/Merlin, music video to Ellie Goulding's How Long Will I Love You? (Merlin's POV if possible). http://youtu.be/_6q0Om1xo0g."
> 
>  
> 
> This was honestly meant to be happy, and then _feelings_ happened.

 

Merlin drifted slowly across the lake, trailing the fingers of one hand gently through the water. A crisp wind nipped at the wet edges of his sleeve, but the cold barely registered at the edges of his awareness.

"I'm here, love," he whispered as he always did. "It's been one thousand four hundred and twenty-seven years tonight. 1427. That's one of your favourite numbers isn't it? Wouldn't it be so special then if you were to come back tonight?"

As it did every year, the lake remained silent.

"I discovered a new fig recipe last month," Merlin continued unfazed.  "I think I've finally mastered the flavours to give just the right blend of sweet and savory. And you'll love my candied nuts. Reginald can't get enough of them. Reginald is my new hamster. Poor Golda the parrot passed last March. I know you're thinking hamsters are boring creatures that you can't do more than stare at, and then only at night, but Reggie is different! I've taught him a ton of tricks..."

Merlin kept talking until the water beneath him began to lighten, signalling the approach of dawn. Then, as he always did, he tilted his head up to stare at the sky above him.

"They say no matter where you are, no matter how far apart you roam, you'll always be watching the same moon."

Merlin dipped his hand deep into the water, reaching for things he dared not hope to grasp.

"Can you see mine, Arthur? Can you see me?"

There was no answer, and for the 1427th time, Merlin welcomed the sunrise alone.

 


End file.
